K A R S
by Kikyo is a kinky ho
Summary: K.A.R.S. Kagome, Ayame, Rin, and Sango. The newest band in town. What happens when I.M.K.S, the hottest boy band around, feels threatened by this new band? Nothing good, I'll tell ya that much!
1. Meeting K A R S, and Then Some

**I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone!!!**

**Ok, did anybody else think that sounded really cliché? **

**Well, anyways, here's the story!**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

"So, everybody ready to show them bitches whose boss?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"When are we not, shithead?"

"That's one gay ass question!"

Now, any regular person probably would've flinched at the vulgar words being used so carelessly, but to the girls talking, it was nothing new. In fact, this was actually considered a decent conversation in their book.

For you see, this was coming from behind door 17, and located behind door number 17, was K.A.R.S.

"K.A.R.S., you guys are on in 5!"

"Screw ya!"

Nevertheless, the door opened and out walked four teenage girls.

"Ok," one of them, obviously the leader, said. "Let's get out there an' show them bastards some _real _talent, unlike them whore bands that play here 24/7." She shuddered. "Ugh…I'll never look at underwear the same way _again._"

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah," another one stated, "I tell ya, I dun think I'll be able to look at _females _the same way again."

"K.A.R.S., you guys are on in 2!"

"Shut the fuck up!" the first girl shouted back. "We can tell time!"

* * *

Out on the stage stood a tiny, green, wrinkled, eh…toad, looking, thing. 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat impatiently, "Can I have everybody's attention?" His voice was high and nasally, and the band backstage flinched at the annoying sound.

Everybody in the audience turned their heads to face him at the exact same time, making a large sweat drop appear on his ugly forehead.

He cleared his throat again, this time nervously.

"Ah, yes, well, first, I would like to welcome you all to Himojiiomoi Restaurant.We are all very pleased that you have decided to come here out of all of the thousands of other, better, less expensive restaurants in town." He chuckled at his own joke, but everybody else was quiet.

"Anyway, I'm sure you all know the legend of how this restaurant got its name. If you don't, you're going to learn. You see, my grandfather was the founder of this wonderful restaurant. It was the year 1783, and he had been passing through, when suddenly, he was hungry. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun shone brightly on him, almost making him go permanently blind-"

"Get on with it!" Came a voice from the crowd, followed by cries of "Yeah!" and "Hurry it up old man!"

Jaken had to duck as somebody threw their half-full soda can at him.

"Ok, ok! Here is the newest band in town, K.A.R.S.!" but, when Jaken said the name, he said it sounding like "cars" instead of the initials K.A.R.S.

"It's K.A.R.S., dickhead!" said the leader as she walked out onto the stage, followed closely by the other band members. "Do we look like mechanical transportation vehicles dat drive on roads to ya?!"

Jaken started shaking as the she walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, for she was much bigger and stronger than he was.

"N-n-n-no…" he stuttered.

"Good. Now get outta my sight." She dropped him roughly on the ground, and chuckled darkly when he squeaked in terror and stumbled quickly away.

Everybody was watching with wide eyes and open jaws. Save for the rest of the band. They were merely chuckling just as the leader was as they watched the toad demon scramble away.

They started laughing harder when they heard Jaken mumble to himself, "Does my head really look like a penis?" **(A/n: I was laughing so hard when I wrote this...)**

Now, Jaken was on the other side of the room when he said this, so how did the girls hear him? Well, let me explain…

Kagome Higurashi (A.k.a. Silver) – She is the leader of the band (lead singer and keyboardist) that has had most of the dialogue so far and terrorized the small toad demon who mispronounced her band's name. She was kicked out of her house by her father at the young age of six, with nothing but the clothes on her back and a small bag of valuable possessions she had managed to pack before her father had banished her. Kagome had taken refuge in the forest behind her house, and had run with the wildcats that lived there for almost five years. Unfortunately, she had been caught one night by the Wildlife Protection Association, who had then took her in; for she had the raging temper of a wildcat and an animalistic aura around her. They kicked her out after a while though, because she couldn't be controlled. By that time, her nails and canine teeth had grown longer; her senses sharper; and her instincts much more like an animal. She considered going back to the wildcats, but was instead taken in by Bankotsu and his six brothers; known as The Band of Seven. There, she was taught all fighting skills she would ever need to know in her entire lifetime. It was also where she learned to "talk the talk", which is now the only way she talks. She occasionally visited the wildcats though, to make sure she still kept her teeth, nails, senses, and instincts like an animal.

Sango Ketsudan (A.k.a. Magenta) - She is Kagome's best friend. She plays electric guitar, which Kagome taught her how to play. Her dad had died when Sango was six, right after remarrying. Sango's stepmother had hated her the moment she set eyes on her, and vice-versa. When Sango was old enough to move out of the house, she didn't, because she had to stay for Kohaku's sake. Soon though, Kohaku needed crucial surgery done, because of a brain tumor, but they didn't have enough money. Sango was already working three jobs, and doing whatever else she could to earn money. She even dropped out of school, but it wasn't enough. Therefore, Sango went to work for Onigumo "Restaurant", or more commonly known as a bar/whorehouse. She sold herself to pay for her brother's surgery, but it wasn't good enough. Her brother died soon after. After that, her stepmother kicked her out of the house, calling her a whore and a slut. Sango stayed homeless for a while, so she learned to "talk the talk", and her senses heightened as well. Until her former boss, (she quit when her brother died) Naraku, heard about her dilemma and offered her a place to stay. The catch? She had to work at the "restaurant" for free, but this time, she wasn't a waitress.

Ayame Yasuragi (A.k.a. Scarlet) – Ayame plays the bass guitar, which Kagome taught her to play as well. Ayame is a wolf demon, so she just has naturally better senses than most people do. Nothing seriously horrible or life changing happened to Ayame until about the 6th grade. **(A/n: Jeez, six is just not a good number, is it?)** Her house caught fire, and all of her family members were inside at the time. None of them managed to escape, except her grandfather. However, he was too old and frail to take care of her, so he sent her to an orphanage. The orphanage, however, did not take in demons, but Ayame's grandfather did not know this. So, when Ayame got there, the orphanage turned their backs on her and told her to get out. She was on the streets for about six weeks, before an old woman found her and took her in. However, six weeks was long enough for Ayame to learn to "talk the talk", just as Sango and Kagome do. Ayame was staying with the old woman when she met the rest of the band.

Rin Zakyou (A.k.a. Yellow) – She plays the drums and sings back up as well. She had a wonderful family, but when she was 16, there was a terrorist attack on her city, and she barely managed to escape. Fortunately, she had some cousins who lived in another town, so she went to go live with them. When they heard about the attack, they sent her the money for transportation and food, and extra for anything else she would need. On the way there though, Rin was kidnapped by wolf demons and taken hostage. Unfortunately, she comes from a rather poor family, so her living relatives did not have enough for the ridiculously high ransom the wolves wanted. Therefore, wolves kept her as their "toy" and had their way with her. They led her around on a leash, and the clothes they gave her to wear were at least three sizes too small. Rin tried to escape numerous times, but it wasn't until the sixth try that she was successful. She ran; she just ran. She ran all the way to her cousins' house, still in clothes three sizes too small and with a metal leash around her neck. They ushered her in and welcomed her with big smiles and warm hugs. They had a mini family reunion, and Rin couldn't be happier. Rin was also with someone, just as Ayame was, when she met the band.

When they all met at Onigumo "Restaurant", Kagome was sneaking around in the kitchens, trying to find some leftovers or something to bring back to her "family".

Sango had been pole dancing, but she had been taking a break from the job when she caught Kagome in the kitchen.

There had been a screaming match going on between the two when Rin and Ayame rushed in at the same exact time, intent on finding out what all the yelling was about.

Sango and Kagome had stopped the fight when they noticed the two other females in the kitchen.

There was silence as everybody just stared at one another; Sango, in her skimpy gray mini skirt, black high heels, magenta halter, and a black top hat; Rin, in her yellow sundress, wooden sandals, and cute sunflower purse; Ayame, in her blue jeans, scarlet tank top, and white running tennis shoes; and Kagome, in her baggy, ripped, black shorts, silver and black "Depeche Mode" t-shirt, and black and red chucks.

"Hi," Rin suddenly said, sticking her hand out as though offering a handshake. "My name's Rin. I came to the restaurant with my cousins, and I ran in here to find out what all the noise was about."

Sango stepped forward; wobbling a little on her high shoes, and shook Rin's hand in greeting. "Hullo Rin, my name is Sango."

Rin smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Sango!"

Sango stepped back as Ayame came forward and shook Rin's hand enthusiastically. "Hey Rin, the name's Ayame, and I'm here with my grandma. I came in here to find out what all dat yellin' was about too."

Rin shook back eagerly, but she couldn't help but notice that Sango and Ayame talked a little different than a normal Japanese person would.

She merely shrugged it off and told herself she was imagining things. It wasn't until Kagome came forward that Rin could clearly detect a change in the way anybody talked.

"Hullo Rin, name's Kagome. I haven't seen ya around in these here parts, an' I go around these parts everyday. Are ya new? 'Cuz lemme say, I dun think I'd ever forget a face that cheerful, 'specially 'cuz all them bitches around here are all so fuckin' gloomy. I mean, lighten up! We have all this good shit 'round here, an' everyone's sittin' 'round talkin' 'bout how their lives suck an' whatnot, an' how they want to kill themselves. An' I jus' tell 'em "Well, then do it already!" So, a course, they go an' get all 'ffended an' crap."

Kagome shook her head in exasperation.

"Well, anyways, I 'riginally came in here to steal some food an' shit, but I dun think that's gunna happen now."

Rin looked shocked.

"How-" she started to ask, but was cut off when a deep, malicious sounding voice called, "Sango! Get your ass back in here!"

Sango sighed.

"Comin' Naraku!" she answered back.

She turned to face the rest of the girls.

"Sorry, but when Naraku calls, ya better be ready, or you're gunna be in some deep shit."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just as Sango turned around to leave, she heard Kagome call, "Hey, Sango!"

Sango spun around to face Kagome.

"Yeah?"

Kagome smirked slyly.

"Would Naraku be mad if ya decided to quit?"

Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?! 'Course he would!"

Kagome's grin got even bigger and more devilish.

"Well, what if ya ran away? He couldn't be mad at ya, 'cuz he wouldn't know where ya are."

Sango looking questioningly at Kagome.

"What are ya planning bitch?"

"I'll tell ya, but first, answer me this. Do ya wanna learn how to play an instrument? As in, one of them shiny ones that all them famous bastards use and get rich offa?"

Sango pondered it for a moment and was about to answer when Ayame suddenly cut in.

"Sure as hell do! I mean, who wouldn't wanna learn how to play one of them fancy metal things them famous dickwads play and get rich, even when they suck ass?"

"Good point." Rin remarked, still a little shocked at the causality that the other girls used such vulgar words. "I do believe I wish to learn how to play an instrument."

"Why not?" Sango said, shrugging her shoulders. "Not like I got anythin' better to do with my life."

Kagome smiled cunningly, before turning to Rin and saying, "Rin, hun, ya gotta learn howta "talk the talk" before I can teach ya how to play an instrument."

Rin was confused.

"What's "talk the talk"?" She asked.

"It's the street lingo we all use," Kagome pointed out. "Mostly just the people in the alleyways and some of the beggars use it. And, Rin, sweet, we can't have you talkin' all fuckin' educated and crap if ya gunna join the band, k?"

"But, where am I going to learn how to "talk the talk"?" Rin questioned.

"Hun, ya got three people here who can "talk the talk" fluently, and if we're all gunna be in a band, we're gunna be spendin' alotta time together. I'm sure ya will pick up the talk soon enough."

"Ok." Rin agreed.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked after everyone was silent for a while.

"Wadda ya want, ya little slut?"

"Mind tellin' me how ya plannin' on bustin' me outta here?"

"Well…"

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**Ok, this time, I am not looking for a certain number of reviews, but if nobody says anything, then I'll figure that nobody likes it and won't do anything with it. So, just tell me what you think! **

**B.T.W. Next chapter will be still in flashback mode. I repeat, next chapter will start in flashback mode, right where this chapter left off. **

**Lots o' love,**

**KIAKH**

**P.S. It's so much fun to type the street lingo. :)**


	2. Surprises, Surprises

**Well, all I have to say is that I'm sorry that this wasn't out sooner. I know you don't want to hear a big long apology, so, I'm sorry. Now, review responses.**

**sesshoukunbelongstome – Heh, you have a cool name. Well, thanks! Glad to know it was entertaining!**

**bluecrazed – Pssh, you have a totally awesome name too. Yeah, you don't meet I.M.K.S. in this chapter, but they will come, don't worry! Thanks!**

**young kagome – Hey, you like it too? Aww, I feel so special!**

**inulover747 – I love writing the street lingo, it's so much fun! Yeah, it kinda did suck not having that many reviews, especially because I really like this story… 3**

**XangelqueenX – Well, I updated! Finally. You think? YAY!**

**Sorry I.M.K.S. lovers, they don't appear in this chapter. In fact, this chapter mainly focuses on Kagome's "family", the Band of Seven. However, when you find out about Kagome's "markings", that's really important. It may seem silly, but you need to know about it later. Well, I'll stop babbling and let read the story.**

**(P.S. I was up until 1:30 in the morning typing this, so you better enjoy it!)**

**(P.P.S. I don't really like this chapter that much, so it's ok if you don't. I won't get upset.)**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**Recap:**_"**Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked after everyone was silent for a while.**_

"_**Wadda ya want, ya little slut?"**_

"_**Mind tellin' me how ya plannin' on bustin' me outta here?"**_

"_**Well…"**_

**Now:**

"Well…" Kagome drawled.

"Well?" Everyone asked in unison, leaning forward as they did to hear better.

"I was thinkin'…Sango, ya work here, right?"

"Sure as hell do! Why?"

"Hold on, I'll tell ya in a minute, ya little whore. Ayame, ya came with your "grandma"?"

"Yeah…"

"Rin, sweet, ya are here with your cousins?"

"Yes."

"Kag," Sango interrupted haughtily. "What are ya plannin'?"

"I was jus' askin' to see who would miss ya guys if you were to suddenly disappear fer a few days, then suddenly come back in a band run by an alley girl."

"An alley girl?" Rin asked.

"One who lives in the alleyways. An alley girl, an alley guy, that kind of shit." Kagome explained carelessly.

"Oh."

"Yep. So, as I was sayin', would anybody's "family" mind if ya "disappear" fer a few days?"

Sango shrugged.

"The bastard really couldn't care less."

"The old lady's ready to bite the dust anyway, I dun think she even 'members my name these days…" Ayame sighed.

Rin was the only one who looked nervous.

"I don't know, you see, my cousins, they…" she stuttered.

Kagome just smiled, revealing rather pointy teeth that made Rin's eyes grow wide.

'Jeez,' she thought, 'I feel bad for anyone who gets in Kagome's way…'

"Dun worry hun," Kagome said, "Ya can come when ya ready. Here's my address."

The alley girl handed Rin a piece of black paper with silver print on it.

"See ya soon!" And with that, she walked out, followed closely by Ayame and Sango.

"Oh," she popped her head back around the doorway, "Dun bring anyone. That address there is top secret."

"Why?" Rin called back.

"You'll see when ya come!"

* * *

"Huh," Rin stated thoughtfully as she wound her way through the tables back to her cousins. "What an interesting girl. I mean, she invited random strangers to her house to teach them how to play instruments and start a band. And the way she talks…how long has she been living on the streets?" 

"Hey Rin! Over here!" Yelled her cousin as she waved her arms in the air to get Rin's attention.

"Coming!" Rin hollered back over the noise of the "restaurant".

'Do I really want to join this band?' Rin thought. 'It is going to be run by an _alley girl _after all…'

The next second Rin hit herself on the head and scolded, "Bad Rin, bad! You know it's not nice to judge people by how they look or where they live! For all you know, Kagome is probably a really good person."

But somehow, Rin seriously doubted that…

* * *

"Where is she?!" Kagome shouted. "The little bitch shoulda been here by now!" 

"Kag, calm down." Sango said soothingly from her spot on the couch. "She's probably jus' late or somethin'.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. "She jus' got held up or some other shit like that."

Kagome growled deeply in frustration but stopped pacing and flopped down onto the couch nevertheless.

"I dun think so, though," The alley girl muttered angrily, "I knew I shouldn't a trusted the little-"

Kagome was cut off when a rather triumphant Rin walked into the room, smirking at the astonished faces the other girls gave her.

"What?" She asked innocently, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about _me, _would you?"

Sango and Ayame jumped up to give the new girl a hug, but Kagome just sat on the couch with her nose up in the air haughtily.

"I knew she was gunna come all along. I was jus' fakin' it." However, she smiled and walked over to give Rin a thump on the back that almost made the poor girl's knees give out.

"Good to see ya mate!"

A deep male voice came floating into the room. "Higurashi, what's with all the noise?"

"Nothin' that bastards like ya need to worry about, Bankotsu! Jus' me an' the girls plottin' your death." She replied casually, inspecting her black nails.

"Say what?!" Came the voice again before a teenage boy stormed into the room, his black braid flying behind him.

"Oh, hullo Bankotsu. Where's the rest of 'em?" Kagome asked, a split second before a rather feminine looking teenage boy came in, followed closely by a seemingly half-metal guy, a bald man with a _huge _gun, a very short, fat male, an enormously tall ogre/man, and a guy with metal claws.

"Heh, speak a the devil! Wadda ya know? There they are! Girls, I'd like ya to meet my family."

"Jakotsu," she said, pointing to the feminine looking boy.

"Ginkotsu," The metal one looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Renkotsu," The bald guy with the gun smiled mischievously.

"Mukotsu," The short, fat man looked up and stared at the girls curiously.

"Kyoukotsu," The ogre/man cocked his head to the side at his name.

"Suikotsu," The guy with metal claws waved a hand in greeting lazily.

"An', as you all know, Bankotsu." The man with the braid whipped his head around to glare at Kagome, who merely raised her hands in a sheepish way.

"Ok fellas, down to business. What the hell do ya want?" She commanded before she noticed no one was paying attention.

"Woah," Rin, Sango and Ayame whispered in unison.

"What?" Kagome asked, turning around to look at the girls, but they were watching the other occupants of the room incredulously.

"Ya guys are the Band of Seven, one of the mos' notorious gangs in all of Japan." Sango said in awe.

Ayame spun on her heel to stare at Kagome.

"You live with 'em?" She questioned.

"Uh…yeah. I dun see what the big deal is. So what? I told ya I lived in the alleyways, what did ya expect? A mansion?"

"Hey, Kagome?" asked Rin, who had been quiet up until now.

"Uh huh?" Kagome replied.

"Where are your markings?"

The alley girl just about fell over.

"Say what?"

"Well," Rin stated meekly, "They all have markings on their face, and I was just wondering where yours were…"

Kagome started chuckling, and Rin immediately felt rather embarrassed.

"Rin, sweet, I was adopted by the Shichinintai when I was eleven years ole'. Ya didn't really think I was related to them, did ya?"

"Aww, but I thought ya considered us family, Kag. Besides, what 'bout the tattoos ya got that make ya look like us?" Bankotsu accused.

"I haven't shown 'em yet," Kagome said sheepishly.

"Show us what?" Ayame demanded.

Kagome sighed, and then rolled up the sleeves of her long-sleeved black shirt under her red "Fear The Spork" shirt. There, on the alley girl's wrists, were three black jagged stripes, and when she rolled up her baggy black pants, the other girls could see there were identical stripes on both ankles as well.

Kagome then spit on her hand and started rubbing at her face.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, shocked. "What are ya doin'?!"

"Here, ya little slut." The alley girl stopped her scrubbing and turned to Bankotsu, who tossed her a wet rag. "That'll prob'ly be easier than using spit."

"Thanks ya bastard." Kagome said gratefully as she took the cloth and continued to rub at her face furiously.

"Hey, bitch, what are ya- Fuckin' hell! What the hell is on your face?!" Sango demanded as she stepped aside and let Rin and Ayame look at Kagome.

"Holy shit! Kag, what the hell…"

"What's with all the- Oh my god! Kagome, what on earth did you do to your face?" Rin inquired.

There, running across the alley girl's cheeks, were silver stripes, identical to the ones on her wrists and ankles.

Bankotsu whistled.

"Damn girl, if I didn't know any better, I'd actually call ya hott."

Kagome's face turned red with anger.

"Wadda ya mean, if ya didn't know better?!"

Jakotsu leaned in and whispered in Bankotsu's ear, "If I were ya, I'd start runnin'. Me an' Suikotsu still 'ave the bruises from the las' time Kags pummeled us. An' that was 2 weeks ago."

"BANKOTSU!!!"

Said male gulped, then ran out the door, Kagome hot on his tail shouting, "YA LITTLE BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

When the screaming was no longer echoing through the room, an awkward silence settled in the air and Renkotsu coughed slightly.

"Well…" Mukotsu said, stretching his arms as high as he could. "Not that this ain't _fun _or anythin', but I'm gunna go do somethin' more entertainin'."

"I second that." Kyoukotsu stated, following the smaller man out of the room.

"Me too." Ginkotsu and Suikotsu added in unison as they followed the other two out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm goin' with them. See ya later!" And Jakotsu was there no more.

Now it was just Ayame, Rin, and Sango.

"Sooo…" Rin said as she rocked back and forth on her heels nervously.

"Sooo…" Ayame echoed as she watched the ceiling fan spin around.

"Sooo…" Sango added as she stared at her feet.

The tension in the air was thick and suffocating and was growing denser as time dragged on longer.

At least until Kagome stalked in, looking disheveled but triumphant, dragging Bankotsu by his black braid behind her.

Ayame flinched at the painful way the alley girl was carrying the gang leader and winced even more when she heard the vulgar insults said gang leader was screaming at said alley girl.

"Is she dragging 'im by his hair again?" Sango jumped when heard Suikotsu's voice right by her ear.

She turned to reply, but closed her mouth when she realized the man wasn't paying any attention to her and was instead watching the scene with a rather amused look.

"Oh, tsk, tsk," Came Jakotsu's voice from behind Rin. "Kags is goin' to ruin Ban's pretty hair if she keeps doin' that. Such a shame…" The feminine teen shook his head sadly.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked incredulously as she spun around to look at the boy. "Did you just call Bankotsu's hair _pretty_?"

Jakotsu seemed shocked for a moment before he replied, "Why yes, I did dear. Haven't ya ever noticed how it seems to shine in the light? Ya know," he giggled girlishly, "I used to think that Bankotsu wore a wig 'til Kags came along. She abuses Ban's hair so much I'm surprised it hasn't already fallen out yet. I 'member, the first day she was here," he giggled again. "He called her a whore, an' she picked 'im up by his hair an' almost tossed 'im out the window. Lemme tell ya, she was one strong little eleven year old."

Rin gaped. "She was only _eleven _and she almost threw Bankotsu out of a window?!"

Jakotsu stared at Rin for such a long time that Rin started fidgeting under his gaze. "'Ey, Gin, come over here fer a momen'!" He shouted.

Said male trotted over to where the two were standing and asked, "Wadda ya want now, Jak?"

"Listen to this one, she sounds differen' than the rest of us, watch! Speak girl."

"Ehh…" Rin said awkwardly. "What am I supposed to say? There really isn't anything for me to say, I mean, I'm not a very interesting person and I don't have anything exciting that happened to me, I mean-"

Ginkotsu stuck his hand out and Rin stopped her pointless babbling immediately.

"Ya right Jak; she sounds too smart to be in Kags band. I dunno what Kag sees in ya; ya actually sound like ya know what ya talking 'bout, unlike the rest of us here."

"Yeah, I know, she sounds too smart, dun she?"

Both Jakotsu and Rin jumped at Kagome's voice, but Ginkotsu merely smiled lopsidedly.

"Hey Kags, when'd the fight stop?" He asked.

"Oh, ya know, the usual, when Ban told me that he was an idiot an' that he'll never do anythin' like it again." She snorted. "Yeah right, never do anything like it my ass. So, Jak, Gin, 'bout Rin…"

"Oh, can we?" Jakotsu pleaded.

"Heh, I ain't gunna stop ya."

"Stop them do what?" Rin questioned nervously.

Kagome just smirked, her extremely pointy teeth poking over her bottom lip.

"Oh, dun worry, you'll find out soon…"

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**So, that's it. Same for reviews as last time. Good night! **

**Once again, I am so sorry I didn't update!!! So so so so so so sorry!!! **

**Oh, this is just kind of an info chapter. Nothing much really happened, I know. I'm saving everything for _next _chapter. (wink wink nudge nudge)  
**


	3. Meeting I M K S, and K A R S First Song

**Here's the next chapter. Nothing much to say. Oh, I.M.K.S. lovers, they appear in this chapter, so lucky you. **

**For those of you who were looking forward to what happened to Rin, too bad. But don't worry; we will get back to that. **

**(Note: When Kagome sings, she doesn't sing in the "talk" form, she sings with the real words; not "talk the talk" words.)  
**

**Review responses:**

**arrowgirl23 – What they do Rin, you don't find out in this chapter because I'm evil. HA! Thanks for the compliment. Ban-kun thanks you too.**

**MeiunTenshi – Thanks! They're really interesting to write too, because I really don't really have much control of where the story goes. It's like a movie in my head that someone else filmed, I thought of the idea, but someone else got the details, and I just write what I see. Confusing, I know, but that's what happens. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**charm2999 – I'll take that as a good sign, then? XD**

**Shadow35094 – I will take that as a good sign too. Lol. :)**

**-Inuasha Aiko Taishio- Thanks! Glad to hear that you're diggin' it! Ok, I don't know where that came from. Probably my mom. Weird…**

**bluecrazed – Amazazing, eh? Thanks! Well, since you're such a Sesshy-kun lover, this is your chapter! In fact, I wrote this chapter with you in mind, because I knew I needed to introduce I.M.K.S. soon, or else you'll hunt me down and make me! Lol. Oh, you like it? GREAT! I feel so loved…Yeah, blue rocks. So do black, silver and crimson. Pssh, I know my name is awesome. I hate Kikyo so much, it's scary. (evil smile)**

**sangocrimsonrose – You have a totally awesome name. It's so cool. Well, here's the next chapter. :) YAY!**

**XangelqueenX – MWUHAHAHA!! It's the evil cliffys! Unfortunately, you don't find out what happens in this chapter, but you will, don't worry, you will! **

**olives are good on pizza – That's so creepy! I love olives on pizza too! Well, I really don't why I didn't post it earlier. I suppose it was because 1. I didn't get the idea 'til a little while ago, and 2. I didn't think anyone would like it, so I didn't post it. (sheepish smile) Guess I should've posted it earlier, huh? **

**Ban-kun: About time! Those review responses were long! **

**Me: So? (To you guys) Ignore him. Here's the next chapter of K.A.R.S.! **

**Ban-kun: I don't wanna be ignored!!**

**Me: Shut up! **

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

Rin was pulled out of her flashback when Sango slapped her across the face and screamed, "RIN!"

"Ow!" Rin yelled as she clutched her throbbing cheek. "What the hell was that fer?!"

Sango merely smirked and said smugly, "You weren't listenin'."

"That's no reason to fuckin' slap me!" Rin stated angrily.

"Oh, but it is." Sango responded, still sounding rather triumphant.

"Ya little-" Rin threatened, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Girls!" The keyboardist shouted. "Ya are actin' like children, and on stage no less! I swear; I'm gunna fuckin' kill someone if the noise gets any louder. Now straighten up, stop arguin', and get ready to play like we should've done 20 minutes ago!"

"Yes ma'am." The two musicians muttered sheepishly as they walked away from each other to their respectful places on the stage.

"Good." Kagome turned to the crowd and sighed, "Sorry ya had to see that."

A teenage boy stood up and cried back, "It's ok! Chicks fighting are hott!"

The alley girl flicked him off and hollered, "Sit down boy! I didn't come 'ere to listen to bastards like ya tell me about your personal fantasies."

Everyone started laughing and the embarrassed teenager lowered back into his chair slowly.

"Ok, now…Oh, yes, I 'member! Let's see…" Kagome said as she scanned the crowd.

"Ya there! With the face!" She yelled and was amused to find that everyone turned their heads the same way, at the exact same time.

The alley girl then took a good look at the person everyone was staring at and almost threw up.

Her hair was straightened so much Kagome could almost smell singed hair from the stage; her face was coated with so much makeup that the alley girl was surprised she could even move it; her white shirt was practically see-through and looked exactly like a bra, which Kagome knew she wasn't wearing. Her skirt was bright pink and glittery; didn't even cover _half _of her butt, and her heels were at least five inches tall.

'Jeez,' she thought sarcastically, 'I wonder why they all looked at _her_?'

"Yeah, ya!" She shouted, "I'm going to dedicate the first song we play to ya! What's your name?"

"Kikyo," the girl said nastily, "But I don't get why I should have to tell losers like you."

"Ok Kikyo! Ayame," the alley girl asked quietly as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves, "What song should we do?"

"Hated." The wolf demon glanced at Kikyo and then nodded, "Yeah, definitely Hated."

Kagome nodded back. "That's what I was thinking, too."

"Ok!" She hollered to get the crowd's attention, "We present to ya Hated, dedicated to Kikyo!"

Rin started out with a catchy drum solo, and then Ayame came in with trumpet.

Soon after, right before the lyrics started, Sango started strumming her guitar.

Kagome grabbed the mike with both hands, since she wouldn't need the keyboard, and started singing.

**(A/n: **_Italics_**are the lyrics.)**

_From the first time that I saw you  
I thought you crawled out of Us magazine  
It's no wonder that it wasn't all you  
All the things that I wanna be_

The alley girl saw Kikyo smile triumphantly and she shook her head exasperatedly.

'Heh, wait'll ya see what the chorus is.' She thought smugly.

_Everybody loved you and they treated you  
Like you stepped out of a TV show  
But if they really got the chance to meet you  
They'd finally see how hard you blow_

Kagome saw Kikyo's smile fade slightly.

_I hate you, I hate you  
Cause I see through  
To what a fake you are  
You disgust me, that's why you must be hated_

Kikyo's smile was now completely gone and she was glaring at Kagome angrily.

_Like the winner of beauty pageant  
You are the one I most admire_

Kikyo's smile was back full force now.

_  
But as a poser I can only imagine  
You're wearing that crown but your head's on fire_

She was glowering at Kagome once again.

The alley girl just grinned cunningly.

_You're the real American Idol  
You're the poor man's Mandy Moore  
You're the E True Hollywood Story  
About a two-faced strip mall whore_

Kagome emphasized the last line by singing really loud and she saw some people in the audience nod in agreement.

_I hate you, I hate you  
Cause I see through  
To what a fake you are  
You disgust me, that's why you must be hated_

A black Ferrari pulled up outside of the restaurant and out stepped, to put it bluntly, four hot guys.

Two of them had silver hair and golden eyes, but the similarities stopped there.

One of them had fluffy dog-ears sitting atop his head that were currently twitching cutely, and he was wearing a red, silk, dress shirt, black pants, and black vans.

The other had two magenta stripes running down each cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead; was wearing a silk dress shirt like the other, except it was white and on his feet were black dress shoes.

Another one had black hair in a small ponytail at the base of his neck; prayer beads wrapped around his right hand; two golden hoops in his left ear and one in his right; was wearing the same dress shirt the other two were, except it was purple, and had on black pants and black and purple vans.

The last one had long black hair, up in a high ponytail, pointy ears, and a tail, although no one could see it. He was wearing the same shirt as everyone else, except it was a shocking ice blue, matching his eyes perfectly. He, also like everyone else, had on black pants, although he was wearing white running shoes.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" The one with the dog-ears asked, gesturing to the restaurant.

The one with the purple shirt nodded and answered, "Yeah; sounds like music. What do you think it is?"

"It probably _is_ music," The one with the blue shirt said, "Hey; didn't Jaken say something about a new band performing here tonight or something like that?"

The one with the stripes nodded, similar to how the one with the purple shirt did, and stated, "Yes, something like that."

The one with the red shirt gestured to everyone else and whispered, "Hey you guys, come over here. Sounds like a chick. She's pretty good."

The rest of them walked over to him and put their ears up against the restaurant doors.

"Yeah; it does." The one with the high ponytail replied.

"Well then, why are we standing around here? Let's go!" The one with the prayer beads declared and walked in before anyone could stop him.

The others just shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

_You got a lot of stuff  
Stuff you don't deserve  
You got a lot of friends  
You got a lot of nerve  
Trust me, you must be hated_

Kagome sang gleefully as she watched Kikyo's grotesque facial expressions.

_la la la  
la la la  
la la-la la  
la la la  
Trust me, you must be hated_

The other members of the band were watching the exchange between Kagome and Kikyo with rather amused faces.

However, it took all of their self-control to not start laughing when their lead singer sang the next verse.

_I wish I had your money  
I wish I had your ride  
I wish I had your boyfriend  
I wish you'd choke and die_

When the alley girl sang the next part, however, and Kikyo jumped up and shouted at her to shut up in her high, nasally voice that reminded everyone of the little, green toad man that introduced them wrong, they couldn't help it.

_I hate you, I hate you  
Cause I see through  
To what a bitch you are  
You disgust me, that's why you must be hated_

Ayame stopped playing the bass guitar that she had switched to after she didn't have to play trumpet and doubled over laughing; Rin started cracking up so hard she fell off of the stool she was sitting on, and Sango had to lean on the speakers to keep her balance,; she was that hysterical.

Kagome almost couldn't sing, she was laughing so hard, but she knew she needed to finish the song or else it would bug her, so she sang the last part without any instruments, her voice echoing through the restaurant along with her band's laughter.

_I hate you, I hate you (la la la)  
Cause I see through (la la la)  
To what a bitch you are (la la la)  
You disgust me, that's why you must be hated_

There was a silence as she finished the song, _hated _reverberating through the dining area.

'No cheerin', but no booin' either. That's good. Ever the optimist, Kagome.'

Suddenly, there was the sound of clapping from the teenage boy that she shouted at earlier as he stood up, and following that was the sound of cheering.

Soon enough, the entire restaurant was on its feet, everyone clapping and whistling and stomping their feet wildly, save for Kikyo of course.

Kagome stepped out from behind her keyboard and bent down into a low, graceful bow, sweeping her arm across her waist as she did so.

Ayame followed her example first, coming up beside Kagome and bowing as well, followed by Sango, who stood on the other side of Kagome, and Rin, who stood by Ayame.

They all bowed once more in unison before Kagome grabbed the mike again and yelled into it, "Did ya guys like that?!"

Her answer was a huge "YEAH!" from the audience and more cheering and clapping.

Kagome handed the mike to Sango, who then shouted, "Do ya guys want another?!"

Again, a "YEAH!" from the audience.

Rin grabbed the mike from Sango and hollered, "Who do ya want?!"

"K.A.R.S.!"

Ayame grabbed the mike from Rin and screamed, "When do ya want 'em?!"

"**NOW!"**

The boys came in just as Kagome had sang the last few verses, starting with "You got a lot of stuff" So, they heard Kikyo as she shrieked at her, and they heard the band crack up, and, most of all, the heard Kagome's excellent singing.

"Damn…" The one with the purple shirt hissed as the band yelled at the crowd. "She's good."

"No shit, Miroku," The one with the blue shirt grunted, "Especially because she dissed Kikyo."

"Yeah," The one with the red shirt agreed. "Kouga's right. That bitch gets on my nerves."

The one with the magenta stripes whined in a fake pouting voice, "Aww, but I thought you loved me Inuyasha."

The one now identified as Inuyasha growled and muttered angrily, "Shut up Sesshomaru."

Koga smirked and said, "You know what? The chick singing is hott."

Miroku shook his head, "I've got my eyes on the guitarist."

"I really don't care." Sesshomaru mumbled as he picked dirt from under his extraordinarily long fingernails.

"When do you ever?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Never, really." Sesshomaru responded.

"Yeah. You're not a very caring person, are you?" Miroku commented thoughtfully.

"No." Sesshomaru replied coldly as he inspected his dirt free fingernails.

"What are you doing?" Kouga questioned the dog demon curiously.

"Inspecting my nails." He answered as he spotted a piece of mud under his left pointer finger.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked his half-brother amusedly as Sesshomaru started picking under his nail furiously.

"Why are you so annoying?" Sesshomaru snapped, becoming frustrated that he can't get the dirt out.

"I'm not annoying!" Inuyasha gasped; horrified that Sesshomaru would even _suggest _such a preposterous idea.

"Then what are you?" He shot back.

Miroku and Kouga had been watching the brother's fight like a tennis match, their heads going back and forth between the two, but now their necks hurt, so Kouga wandered off to go find something to eat, and Miroku walked away to go find some unsuspecting woman to be lecherous to, leaving the two brothers bickering near the entrance of the restaurant.

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**Me: Mwuhahaha! It's done. **

**Ban-kun: Finally!**

**Me: I thought I told you to SHUT UP!!!**

**Ban-kun: (runs and hides)**

**Me: I don't care how many reviews; just some'll work!**

**(Note: I do not own the song "Hated" by Nikki Cleary. The song Kagome's sings? Yeah, dun own it. Good song though. :) **

**KIAKH**


	4. Teenagers

Kagome, almost out of breath from screaming and singing, grabbed the mike back out of Ayame's hand and said into it, panting, "Ok, ok. We all know what a good song that is-" there was squawk of indignation from Kikyo, but no one paid her any mind "But I think-" pant "That you're all goin' to like this next song-" deep breath "A lot more."

The alley girl nodded to her other band members, who immediately scurried back to their respectful instruments while Kagome turned back to the audience and stated, "Now, this next song-" another pant "Is dedicated to anyone who's ever felt this way-" deep breath "and I know that ya all have. We present "Teenagers"."

The ebony-haired keyboardist positioned the microphone more securely in her hands, took her third deep breath, and sang the first two words, after which Sango immediately started a low, catchy tune on her guitar.

(_Italics_** is lyrics**)

_They're gunna clean up your looks  
With all the lies and the books  
To make a citizen out of you._

Kagome's voice was deep, and the audience could've mistaken her for a guy if they didn't know what she looked like.

_Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do. _

The beat of the song was pretty catchy, and some teenage boys in the back started bobbing their heads to the tune.

Rin grabbed hold of her drumsticks and started a slow, rhythmic beat on the bass drum as she too started nodding her head to the music.

The lead singer's voice started getting a little louder now, and her fingers started twitching on the hand she held the microphone in.

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gunna give you a smirk  
'Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean._

The alley girl's voice got a bit louder again, and Ayame prepared to start strumming her bass guitar.

_They're gunna rip off your head  
You're aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine._

Rin played a fast-paced little beat on her drums, and Kagome lifted her head from where she had kept it down the entire song so far, a crazed look in her eyes.

Ayame waited until after the keyboardist sang the first line of the chorus, and then she too started playing hard and fast, as did Sango.

_They said all  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.  
They could care less,  
As long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone,  
But not me!_

The instruments once again got quiet, and the wild look in Kagome's eyes vanished as her gaze was turned to her red and black chucks again.

Ayame stilled the sound coming from her bass guitar, and Sango and Rin's instruments were playing a slow, steady rhythm.

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gunna fit in much, kid._

_  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you've got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did!_

Once more, the alley girl's head snapped up, the wild look in her eyes returning full force, although this time with a bit of anger.

The tune sped up and got louder and heavier, making the glass windows shake.

_They said all... _

By this time, the audience knew the chorus, and they hollered along with the band, making the floor vibrate. People even stood up and started jumping up and down while doing "rock on" signs with their fingers and bobbing their heads.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed!  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me! _

_Ooooh yeah!!!_

There was a long stretch of just heavy instrumentals, and Kagome stood by, tapping her foot impatiently and checking her wrist every now and then, as though one would check a wristwatch to see what time it was.

Eventually, the keyboardist jumped back to the center of the stage and sang the chorus again, occupied by just Rin and her drums now.

_They said all  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me. _

By this time, everyone in the entire restaurant (save for Kikyo and I.M.K.S) was on their feet, jumping and screaming and singing along with the band, acting as one would at a rock concert, not a fancy diner.

"All together now!" Kagome cried, even though there was no need to as Sango and Ayame rejoined with their instruments.

_Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me!  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed!  
So darken your clothes  
And strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me!_

The alley girl then screamed deeply into the microphone something that sounded suspiciously like "Bwuah!!!" and then shouted "One more time!!!"

_Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me!  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed!  
So darken your clothes  
And strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me! _

Kagome tore the microphone away from her lips as Sango played a snazzy beat on her guitar and Rin ended the song with a low "Boom!" that rang through the restaurant and pounded in everyone's skulls.

Out of breath and sweat-coated, the lead singer was a wreck. But when everyone jumped up and down as hard as they could and applauded until _they _were they ones out of breath and sweat-coated, the alley girl was able to sweep her arm across her stomach and bow deeply, much like she did after the first song K.A.R.S. played.

Still very much out of breath, Kagome placed the microphone back on its stand and wiped her sweaty palms on her baggy, chain-covered shorts.

"Well-" pant "I can see that all ya bitches enjoyed that song-" deep breath "An' I also wanna say-" pause "That K.A.R.S. was only suppose' to play two songs tonight-" a long chorus of booing came from the crowd and the keyboardist stuck out her hand to silence them. "But, because I can see ya all wan' some more-" pant "We will be playin'-" deep breath "One more song."

Everyone whistled and shouted happily, and Kagome wiped her eyebrow hastily, shaking the sweat off of her hand after she did so.

Sango sauntered over to the lead singer as though she had all the time in the world, but when she spoke, the guitarist's voice was fast-paced and nervous. "Oi, whore, what the hell are ya doin'? We were only goin' to play two songs. What other songs are we suppose' to play?"

Kagome shook her head slightly. "We're playin' "Nobody's Home".

Sango looked a bit surprised for a moment, but then shrugged and said, "Ok then." She ushered Ayame and Rin over to where they were all crowded in a circle, and Rin asked, "What song are we playin'?"

"Nobody's Home." Kagome answered swiftly. "Now come on, we gotta play somethin' or else the crowd's gunna get antsy."

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**Yeah, yeah, the chapter wasn't very long, I haven't updated in a while, and I.M.K.S. didn't show up. Suck it up. XD Well…I'm sorry I haven't updated, and…school sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance (although I do have their t-shirt from when I went to their concert, and every CD they've ever come out with, and a poster, and the wristband I wore to the concert a month ago. XD Oh yeah, and confetti off of the floor from the concert.)  
**

**Peace out, **

**KIAKH**


End file.
